


【231】地三鲜

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet
Summary: 下厨初体验





	【231】地三鲜

后背靠到墙面的瞬间，崔胜澈想“今天能做吗”。灼热的呼吸喷洒在颈边，手指熟练的从内裤边缘伸进去，如果有人进来看到的话尹净汉只是一个沉默的背影，自己却衣衫不整满面潮红，明明很舒服的但是为什么这么委屈，“啊，好狼狈”。尹净汉的吻从颊边游移到耳侧，坏心眼地轻轻啃咬着耳骨，还会极尽暧昧的把舌头伸进耳道里模仿插入的动作，明明从来只肯用手的一个人。“能不能亲亲我”，真是意乱情迷到极致昏了头，崔胜澈说出口就后悔了，不甘心的邪火在心里越烧越旺，烧得心口灼痛也只能憋红了眼睛。眼底细碎的水光只换来尹净汉一句“专心一点”，气得崔胜澈伸手想推开他，手刚搭上肩头就被十指交扣抓着死死摁到脸旁，下一秒尹净汉的牙齿就咬上了喉结，崔胜澈被迫仰起头，一声没憋住的呜咽跑出来，细细弱弱的，“靠，真的好狼狈”。爽还是爽到了，射了尹净汉一手，但那口气怎么也咽不下去，崔胜澈冷着脸整理裤子，像一个拔吊无情的渣男，天知道他上赶着给人家上人家都不领情。

虽然上次结束的尴尬，休息日躺在家里无聊打游戏的崔胜澈还是忍不住走神想到了尹净汉，不做就不做又不是谁求着谁，大家互相帮忙有什么大不了。做好了心里建设，崔胜澈穿着白色的松垮T恤随便套了条运动裤就敲响了8楼的门，开门的恰巧是尹净汉，“你来了，知秀在我房间玩呢”，崔胜澈看到尹净汉的瞬间刚才的那股冲劲就烟消云散，支支吾吾不知道说什么，尹净汉已经转身往房间走，可是怎么能当着知秀的面开口呢，只好在房间门口抓住了尹净汉的手，把他往厕所的方向拉。对方的手却瞬间收紧了，“干嘛去厕所”尹净汉脸上的表情有些陌生，“去床上吧，知秀也在呢”，崔胜澈愣住了，门框像是一道分界线，尹净汉下定决心要把他拖进去，趴在床上的知秀笑容里有一丝兴奋的邀请意味，怎么会这样呢，被尹净汉推倒在知秀怀里的时候崔胜澈懵懵懂懂的想到“这次可能真的要做了吧”。

洪知秀右手抚上崔胜澈的下颌线，抬起他的下巴从上面吻下去，唇舌交缠把没出口的疑问都破碎在了暧昧的声响里，锁上门的尹净汉转头看到的就是这样的场面，好一幅交颈缠绵。尹净汉的心里像有蚂蚁在咬，明明是自己先找到了突破口，那么亲密的事情也做了，辛苦恪守和知秀的约定还要被这个小没良心埋怨，这样想着手上的动作越发无情，崔胜澈的运动裤转眼就被丢到了床下。崔胜澈惊讶的转头盯着他，似乎还是不能接受事情发展到这一步的现实，“专心一点”洪知秀用力把他的脸转回来，唇间的舔吮更加深入，微长的刘海刺得崔胜澈眼睛痒痒的，几乎有流泪的冲动。崔胜澈的双腿被折起来打开，尹净汉一只手按在腿弯制止了他害羞想要合拢的动作，崔胜澈和知秀接吻的余光里看到尹净汉低下了头，他不可思议的睁大了眼睛小幅度的挣扎起来，尹净汉隔着内裤舔上来的那一瞬间崔胜澈的脊背绷出一个好看的弧度。知秀把白T高高地掀起来，衣角塞在崔胜澈嘴里让他咬住，两只手抚上因为健身越发明显的胸肌，用手掌捏出一团饱满的乳肉，灵活的指尖把乳头拨弄的越发殷红。崔胜澈头靠在知秀的肩膀上，难耐地喘息着看着天花板，低头是尹净汉埋头在腿间口交，抬头是知秀温柔又色情的笑容，分不清是哪边更晃眼，只能双眼无神的盯着白色的屋顶，任情欲发酵氤氲几乎要将自己溺毙。知秀在崔胜澈的耳边喃喃说道“哥的刘海好短我好喜欢，还以为要更久才能和哥做这种事……”，崔胜澈才明天自己今天来8楼是兔入狮穴，竟然一开始还觉得自己能全身而退。

尹净汉只是隔着布料轻咬轻舔崔胜澈的阴茎就勃起得厉害，觉得给够了上次被甩脸色的惩罚才大发慈悲的褪下他的内裤，把顶端含入口腔，感受着手下大腿肌肉瞬间绷紧的触感。尹净汉偶尔抬起头观察崔胜澈的表情，他似乎看着谁又似乎眼里什么都没有，单纯无辜的样子让人只想把他从圣坛上拉下来，狠狠地压进七情六欲的泥沼里，让他只看着自己。“哥我们换个姿势好不好”看似商量的语气两个人手上的动作却不容反抗，崔胜澈被翻了个身跪趴在床上，知秀的性器就顶在唇边。崔胜澈没做过，不知所措却本能地想要取悦弟弟，他仰起脸，舌尖挺的硬硬的，从根部顺着舔上来，嘴唇浅浅的含着顶端舌头像小孩子一样吸吮，“是男人这样都会舒服的吧”崔胜澈混乱地想着。洪知秀是很舒服，这样视觉刺激太过强烈，一直肖想的哥哥竟然现在就伏在自己的腿间温驯地给自己口交，“想进入的更深”。洪知秀十指插入哥哥的发间，抚摸着说道“今天哥这算适应性训练，牙齿收好哦”，说完就缓慢地顶胯，看着哥哥一点点把自己的性器吞得更深，崔胜澈喉头不适的收紧，换来头顶一声满足的喟叹。尹净汉一条腿跪在崔胜澈两腿间，手指在后穴辗转抽插，一个指节又一个指节，一根手指又一根手指，为了安慰身下人颤抖的腰身，柔情万分地俯下身在脊背上落下无数个吻。终于将阴茎抵上后穴的时候尹净汉还不忘翻旧账“胜澈总是埋怨我不做，今天应该很高兴吧”，崔胜澈早已经没有力气理会他的玩笑，汗湿的刘海粘在额头上，忍不住的眼泪坠在长长的睫毛上，看上去雾蒙蒙的。两个弟弟前后夹击，崔胜澈只能任人摆布，屁股高高翘起，腰塌下去，从臀部到肩胛连出一条诱人的弧线。

“胜澈健身以后胸变得好大，如果射进去的话会不会怀孕啊，那胸会变得更大吗”尹净汉嘴上柔声说着荤话下身凶狠地快速进出，崔胜澈的臀肉被撞击得啪啪做响，几乎不堪重负地向前挣扎却只会被掐着腰拖回来插得更深。洪知秀的动作做来越快，“哥那我也可以射在里面吗”，只有崔胜澈充血的嘴唇和滴落的唾液作为回应，最后射进去的时候崔胜澈被呛的剧烈的咳嗽起来，眼眶再也盛不住泪水，大颗大颗的滚出来，“哥吐了好多出来，那把这里剩下的舔干净好不好”……

崔胜澈上身无力的趴在床上，脸颊酸痛，唾液顺着微张的嘴唇流出来，尹净汉伸手把他拽起来，让他的双手环在自己的脖子上，上身整个向后仰起，暴露的姿态仿佛待宰的羔羊。尹净汉一边从身后顶弄一边玩弄胸前的两点，洪知秀也凑过来，用手抚慰哥哥的前面。崔胜澈不知道自己射了几次，最后尹净汉射出来的时候自己整个人都脱力了，满身痕迹的躺在弟弟的床上很久才喘匀气，“哥以后要常来8楼玩”，什么天使和教堂哥哥，崔胜澈气鼓鼓的闭上眼。


End file.
